kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Orange Slicer
The Orange Slicer is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Orange Arms or via the summoning ability of Ultimatum. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an orange. It is also granted by accessing Fruit Form (in the case of Auto Rider), or activating the Fruit Signal (in the case of Moto Rider), via the Fruit Charger. Known Users *Armored Rider Orange **Orange Arms **Fresh Orange Arms **Feudal Rider Ultimatum *Armored Rider Drago - borrowed from Dylan (as Ultimatum) during the final battle against Dark Rider Ringo. *Feudal Rider Emperor (Orange Arms) (Rider Wars) *Auto Rider (Fruit Form) (Feudal Rider! Get in Gear!) KRGa-Gaimorange.png|Orange Orange Mode wielding the Orange Slicer Fresh Orange Gaim.png|Orange Fresh Orange Mode wielding two Orange Slicers Kiwami Arms Daidaimaru.jpg|Ultimatum wielding the Orange Slicer 15 GAIM Arms.png|Emperor Orange Mode wielding the Orange Slicer KRDr-Typefruits.png|Auto Rider Fruit Form wielding the Orange Slicer Combinations The Orange Slicer can combine with the Feudal Saber for the more powerful Orange Double Staff. The Double Staff can also combine with the DJ Blaster to create the stronger Shogun Double Staff, though this was never shown on-screen and thus is exclusive to the toyline. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Orange Double Staff Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Shogun Double Staff Finishing attacks *'Daidai Ittou': After Gaim or Fifteen activate a function on their Sengoku Driver, they charge the Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. Gaim's has two variations, a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. ** ** * : By inserting the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode's Drive Launch and locking it in place, Gaim can execute a variation of this attack. ** : Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and two Daidaimarus. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou Variants *A red version of the Orange Slicer, labeled in promotional materials as the Blod Slicer is wielded by Feudal Rider Blood Orange while in Blood Orange Arms. *Two Orange Slicers are the weapons of choice for Feudal Rider Orange when using Fresh Orange Arms. *A black version of the Orange Slicer would be accessed by using the Dark Orange Lockseed to assume Black Orange Arms. However, this form was unseen as Dark Rider Samurai appeared exclusively in Black Samurai Lemon Arms. *A pink version of the Orange Slicer known as the Dark Slicer is wielded by Dark Rider Ringo while in Darkness Arms. CDDmaru3.jpg|Blood Orange's red Orange Slicer Fresh Orange Arms Parts.png|Orange's twin Orange Slicers with the Fresh Orange Arms and Fresh Orange Lockseed DarkDaidaimaru.jpg|Ringo's Dark Slicer Notes *This is the first Arms Weapon to be in the form of a sword, followed by the Warrior Blades, the Dark Saber, and the Apple Saber. *This is the first Arms Weapon to have multiple versions, followed by the Ninjetti Staff. Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Arms Weapons Category:Swords Category:Feudal Riders (series)